Masaomi Heike
Masaomi Heike (平家 将臣, Heike Masaomi) is a Code:Breaker, whose codename is Code:02, while also acting as the judge who grades their performance. He is also one of the Four Founders of Eden, known as "Heike Masaomi the Wonder". He has the ability to manipulate light. Appearance Heike appears to be fairly tall (at least 180 cm). He is slim, but very muscular. He has fairly long silver white hair, and has yellow irises as well. One of his hidden traits is that he has no eyebrows as Toki Fujiwara pointed out early in the manga. (Heike appears to dislike this somewhat, but it is hardly noticed because of his hair). Heike's usual attire (his black coat) has equipment built into it in order to prevent his power from being overused (he gives out a very bright, damaging light once it's been removed). Personality Heike has a few odd attributes, such as setting up a table in various locations, from the classroom hallways to the middle of a forest, in order to sit down and have tea while reading porn. When others accuse him of being a pervert, however, he defends himself by saying it is a form of art and threatening to punish the person. It is also pointed out by Toki Fujiwara that Heike is the Code:Breaker with the most secrets and he has no eyebrows. Just like Kouji and Yukihina, Heike seems like a calm person at first, but has a wild and beast-like side hidden inside him. Yukihina said that Heike had a madness of those glittering eyes, and fangs of a mad dog hidden beneath the mask of a righteous one. He also gets very excited when people display unusual powers (such as Rei Ogami and Saechika Hachiouji). He can also be quite manipulative when required to as he used Nenene Fujiwara in order to force Toki to use the power of Pandora's Box. Also the few times he ever reveals something, he often happens to have ulterior motives. When he gets drunk, he becomes frozen solid. History When a purge was going on, Heike saw Code:Emperor for the first time. Inspired by the Emperor, who protected the weak and decimated the imperial soldiers, he decided to leave the army and with the Emperor named Sakurako Sakurakouji and Zed, made "Eden". At one point, he recruited Yukihina, whose power he respected so much as to bow down to him. However, Yukihina betrayed him at some point of the time (the circumstances concerning this are still unknown) and was turned into an undead as a result. He later became a Code:Breaker during the time of Hitomi and "The One Being Sought". Story Heike is a senior student and the Student Council Secretary at Sakura Sakurakouji's school. Though at first believed to be the one orchestrating the execution of yakuza children, he is later revealed to be the Code:02 and backup for Rei Ogami and Toki Fujiwara. He is referred to by the other Code:Breakers as the Judge, as he makes sure that the Code:Breakers are not using their powers just to kill for fun. However, unlike the other Code:Breakers he dislikes the idea of killing his targets, stating that "life is precious." So instead of killing, he ties up his targets in bondage, seeing it as a form of art as he constantly carries a book about bondage. His addition to the Code of Hammurabi is "And Eternal Shackles for the Wicked." While he doesn't like killing the living, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the dead corpses Hitomi controlled, he changed his addition to the Code of Hammurabi to "The Eternal Sleep for the Dead." So far he is the only Code:Breaker to have two additions to the Code of Hammurabi. He is shown to have a severe hatred towards Code: 05, Prince, due to the fact that she used to be a member of the Re-Codes and since she won't judge evil because of her past with Hiyori. However he does defend her in chapter 71, this also tells that he and Yukihina were enemies in the last great war and fought non-stop for 3 days and nights. He recently seen saving Saechika Hachiouji (Rui Hachiouji's younger brother) from a battle. Heike also warned Ogami that he was going to kill him the next time they meet. He was seen getting beaten by Saechika (Rui's younger brother). In chapter 105, Heike was able to feel Yuuki Tenpouin's sonic blast when he (Yuuki) tried to give Ogami his sound power, but said nothing about it. In chapter 109, it is revealed that he is 100 years old and was an comrade, though he hates him, of Emperor. It is also revealed that Heike is one of the founders of Eden. Code:Emperor was the other, there were other people too, however, their names were not mentioned. This meant that Heike could be really very powerful, perhaps more powerful than the Code:Names and Code:Breakers. In chapter 110, it reveals Heike's history. Power users were already recognized then. They were gathered and were experimented on, turning them into weapons. Those who resisted, even innocents, were killed. Heike disguised himself as a solider to protect himself. One day, he met Code:Emperor, burning the soldiers, helping the weak and innocent. Inspired by Code:Emperor, he left the army and became part of the Great Four, along with Code:Emperor, Founders of Eden. The fact that Heike faces two Re-Code agents (Prince and Yukihina) and faces Code:Emperor by himself, proves Heike is really strong. In chapter 111, it is confirmed that Heike's power is on par with Code:Emperor, showing that Heike is powerful. In chapter 114, Heike requested for Toki's true power, calling him the 'Joker' of Eden. In chapter 128, he is shown sitting outside of a cafe talking to Sakurako, commenting on how its been along time since she went into hiding. He also talks about how the seal on Sakura's memory is fading, and that once it does, it is show time. In chapter 129, he is shown in Yukihina's flashback with Yukihina on the ground with Heike's sword stabbed in his back. Heike says: "Yukihina-san, you are to follow me till your death. This will be your atonement for betraying me. If you object to that, then try to beat me. Yes, I shall be your opponent whenever and however many times for however many years as you like. That's if you can defeat me, though. After that, Yukihina became undead being able to heal quickly from multiple cuts. The Angels After the defeat of "Reggae Four-Eyes", Rui asks him if he was aware of the person who caused December 32, which strikes him. He lets her go and walks away, telling her that he'll let her "worry about it." Before that, he also tells the frozen "Reggae Four-Eyes" that he'll "certainly carry on his intentions," which is caught on to by Yuuki. Anime Heike is seen in episode 6 as he sitts in the corridor reading erotica again. As he is reading, he replaces the characters with Rei Ogami, Sakura Sakurakouji and Miyuki Kanda, before he is interrupted by Kanda. As Ogami walks by, Heike notes that he could see Ogami's "dead zone." When Hitomi's mind-controlled agents appear, Heike watches from the rooftop, glad that he had prepared for such an event. When Hitomi's agents are defeated, Heike appears on the school rooftop. He deducts points from Ogami for having been hopelessly cornered, and from Yuuki Tenpouin for being "too crude" in his rescue. As the agents rise yet again, Heike binds them with his light and passes judgement onto them, destroying the corpses completely. He accompanies the other Code:Breakers to the Sakurakouji Mansion, where he finds Toki in his Lost state. When Hitomi goes to kidnap Sakura, Heike stops Hitomi, but the latter escapes. The next day, he meets Rui Hachiouji on a bridge, only to destroy the bridge and knock out Rui when she is busy suspending the bridge with her shadows. It turns out that he has joined Hitomi's side, and he lures Sakura into Hitomi's hideout. Equipment * Modified Uniform: Due to the uncontrollable nature of his special power, Heike requires a special uniform jacket that has a myrid of special equipment installed in it in order to control his power or else too much of it would pour without his intention thus exhausting his power earlier than intended. The equipment installed is extremely heavy and was able to easily smashed apart the floor or ground when Heike takes it off. Powers and Abilities [[Special Powers#Light|'Light']]:' '''Heike has the ability to generate and manipulate light, he can do so in a variety of ways but his preferred method is to condense rays of light in the form of whips or ropes (fitting in with his interest in bondage). He is capable of wielding these light whips for different things depending on the situation, for example he can use them to bind targets (and can even make the whip split apart to bind multiple targets), or use the whips to violently smash into things with enough force to break concrete, and can even use them to cut through things such as solid steel and can cleanly cut though human bodies without drawing blood. He can also use his light to connect himself to a phone jack to relay and download information with his mind and move at the speed of light. Also, he hinted to Yuuki Tenpouin that he can use his Light to scan bar codes and decipher their message. Though he is extremely powerful, he can't stop his light from overflowing from his body, forcing him to wear a special coat that acts as a limiter (similar to Rei Ogami's ring), so that he doesn't exhaust his power. He states that this is the reason why he doesn't fight as a vanguard unlike the other code breakers despite being ranked as Code: 02. One time when he removed it, he was able to destroy half of Yuuki's mansion in an instant. His lost form is unknown, since he covers himself with armor every time he loses his power, stating that this form shouldn't be seen in public. * '''Great Fantasy': Heike is able to connect himself to electronic devices such as a phone jack and computers to instantly relay messages or download information by using the light pathway network. When doing so Heike's body glows brightly and numbers move down his eyes as if they were a computer grid. *'Eternal Binding of Death': Traps the enemies' mind within an eternal illusion of death. *'Light Armor': Heike can wrap his own body up in condensed light rays, which act as a chain mail armor. He can hide it under his clothes to catch his enemy off guard. *'Speed of Light': Allows Heike to move at the speed of light, enabling Heike to cut bullets with his whip faster than others can react. When doing so, Heike's body shines brightly. *'Open the Mind': By removing his jacket, Heike creates a torrent of light that destroys everything before him. It was powerful enough to destroy a large portion of Yuuki Tenpouin's mansion. *'Straight Flush': Similar to Open the Mind, but smaller and Heike doesn't have to remove his jacket to use. Afterwords sparkles of light remain in the area. *'Heike Hyaku Shiki (Hundred Heike Style)': Heike can create up to 100 advanced 3D holograms of himself made of light that can attack. And do to the fact that the information held within light can be copied without any degradation the clones all have the same strength and weaknesses as him. **'Heike Hyaku Shiki: Hyaku Renge (Hundred Heike Style: Hundred Lotuses): '''Heike uses each of his light clones and charges toward his target, enveloping him in a cloak of photons. **'Royal Straight Flush (Anime Only): Heike gathers all of his clones in a wall and releases powerful explosions of light from each of them to blast away his opponents. *'''Flexible Smash: Heike fires multiple beams of light from his palm which he can guide to make pinpoint attacks. They are capable of maiming a target on contact. *'Flash Never Dies:' Heike thrusts his palm forward and launches several rays of light towards his opponent. On impact they cause powerful explosions. *'Burning Soul': Heike unleashes a large number of powerful light beams from his entire body. Master Whip Specialist: As Heike primarily forms whips made of light from his special power, he has great proficiency in use of whips as his overall weapons. This is shown in that he regularly ensnares his enemies and allies alike in his light whips and slash apart many objects before him with little difficulty. Master Manipulator: One of the most prominent aspects of Heike is that he acts like he knows more than he is letting on in any given situation and almost no one is capable of discerning what it is that Heike knows until he deliberately reveals it. This shows that Heike is extremely cunning and is perhaps always shrouded in mystery. The greatest feat of his manipulations is that he easily defeated Saechika Hachiouji while at the same time protecting his allies from harm that made the Code: Names believed that he betrayed them and had them killed. Enhanced Strength: Heike has shown that he has considerable strength, as he was capable of carrying his black jacket (which is extremely heavy because of the amount of equipment installed on it that smashed apart the floor when it was dropped) around with him on a daily basis with no visible strain. He is even capable of easily breaking a concrete wall with only a mere back hand. Immense Endurance: Heike is extremely durable as he showed small grimacing when Saechika Hachiouji cut off his left arm during their fight and proceeded to fight against the Code: Names quite adequately. After having his arm reattached by Yukihina, Heike then effortlessly confronted that Angels along with Sakurako Sakurakouji, Kouji and Yukihina for a decent amount of time despite not fully recovering from his fight with the Code: Names and having been exposed to their God of Death ability multiple times. In the past generation of Code: Breakers, he is said to have fought against Yukihina for three days and three nights with both of them exhausting their powers to the fullest. He later showed his endurance by helping "Fussy Lunch" destroy the released Nullification just after having his last fight with Yukihina that the Re-Code agent re-obtained his life back for a considerable amount of time. Immense Speed: Heike is extremely fast even when his speed isn't enhanced by his Light power where he was able to slash apart a sniper rifle an assassin was using the moment she turned towards him within an instant. His speed is shown in the fact that he consistently ensnares his allies in his light whips which include Yuuki (who can move at the speed of sound) and Sakura Sakurakouji (whom being a Rare Kind is known for her great speed) before anyone of them can react properly. 'Advanced Life Force Control: ' Heike possesses advanced control over his force of life, the source of special powers, allowing him to stop his body from aging. This ability seems to allow him to avert his Code: End as he has been shown using his powers for over a century since the Meiji Era of Japan without showing any signs of nearing Code: End despite using his powers quite frequently during the current time period. Relationships Yuuki Tenpouin Heike and Yuuki are not always on the best of terms with one another, as Heike is always following orders and trying to keep things in line, whereas Yuuki is the exact opposite, as he prefers to play around rather than to deal with work. Both of them seem to be somewhat cooperative on occasions when the circumstances are very important. Yukihina During the first war between the Code:Breakers and the Re-Codes, Heike and Yukihina fought each other for 3 days and nights until the 4th day, when both of them lost their powers, ending the battle in a draw. Since then, the two have been enemies, and while Yukihina considers him to be irrational, Heike retorts that "Someone like you who is frozen to the core wouldn't understand." Heike considers Yukihina to be even worse than Rui, since Rui was generous, and Yukihina took advantage of that. It turns out that they were enemies even before their fight, as Yukihina had been on of the first generation Code:Breakers until Yukihina betrayed Heike. In revenge, Heike had Zed turn Yukihina into an undead. Rui Hachiouji Heike considers Rui to be an enemy because of her past as a Re-Code, and therefore considers her to still be "evil" and refuses to accept her as a Code:Breaker, although he thinks Yukihina is far worse than her. Heike has dismissed this idea to a degree ever since their battle at Shibuya Mansion; however, he still has an intense dislike towards her. It was recently revealed that the reason for that is that she reminds him a lot of the past Yukihina. He also considers her to be somewhat of a fool, as when they infiltrated Eden, he criticized her for not knowing legends. Rei Ogami and Toki Fujiwara It is now unclear what Heike feels towards the two as he is seen to be both helping them and at other times to be intent on harassing and hurting them. He does act like a proper sempai to both and as been the one who granted both of them an increase in their power and also seems to understand both of them. Implied that he and Code:Emperor had a relationship similar to theirs in the past. Nenene Fujiwara Because Heike is the Secretary of the Student Council and Nenene is the Vice-President, the two are often seen together. Heike has known Nenene since she was a child and he is very fond of her, which is often implied that he has strong feelings for her. Nenene calls him "Ma-kun" while in her Lost Form and "Masaomi" when normal. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Numbers Category:Founders of Eden Category:Kibou High Student Category:Dignified Power Users